eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Schnauzaria
Schnauzaria is a star in Orion's Belt. It was named by the Fuzzers, directly translating in their language to "Of the Monster", as the Schnauzers were first created there. History Schnauzaria, like most stars in our universe, was created as a massive fireball by the mice, shot into our multiverse, then enlarged and transformed to gas through a combination of science and magic. Also like all stars, it was originally a base for the mice in which to craft spaceships. It was eventually raided and taken over by fuzzers. It fell to the mice again for a while, but was quickly taken back by the Fuzzers, whose control it remained under to this day. However, it had a name of letters and numbers back then, not yet called Schnauzaria. While the fuzzers were first taking the star, Schnauzaria was hit by a blast of Good energy, almost like a massive javelin. They had no idea where this energy came from, but soon forgot it, seeing it as probably just some experimental weapon used by the mice that failed. The Fuzzers wanted control of this star not due to this energy, but due to its heat, which would allow for a more efficient production of spaceships if they could establish a base within in like the Mice did. They began setting up a basic base with some success. But then the fuzzers attacked, wanting the star as well. The fuzzers fought back, but many of them died. The survivors boarded escape ships and flew out of he star. They landed on Earth. There they were found by Egyptians, and cats became very important to Egyptian culture. (The fuzzers helped in the construction of the pyramids, as a beacon to Schnauzaria if the humans ever needed assistence once the star was taken back. YES, ALIENS BUILT THE PYRAMIDS...) It was eventually taken back by the fuzzers once the fuzzers on Earth contacted them and told them what happened. Before the fuzzers could begin spaceship production, however, the fuzzer scientist Galileo released his blueprints for the Schnauzer Project. The project needed a star of a very precise temperature. Fortuneatly, Schnauzaria was perfect for it. The star was given its name, and the project began. The intense heat allowed for the forging of the strongest material, creating their ultimate supersoldiers. Of course, the Schnauzers escaped. Panicking, the fuzzers brought it to Atirio that the schnauzers had escaped. Atirio went with them back to Schnauzaria, and stayed there to aid them in constructing a counterweapon. Currently, the schnauzers weren't threats - Without opposable thumbs, how could they be? - Atirio advised that they needed a weapon to be wielded in times when they would become a threat. She predicted that one day the schnauzers would rise above bioth the fuzzers and mice, and that a hero would ub needed to take up a sword and fight back. Thus, within the star, using her own magic, The Chaos Breaker was forged. She didn't know it, but the sword had absorbed the Good energy within the star. It's still known as being among the most powerful of artifacts. The schnauzers, in their escape, had destroyed most of the fuzzer base. However, they rebuilt it as another base for creating ships. Historically, it had no significance otherwise. Schnauzaria is destroyed in the transition to Part 3, when the multiverses collide. It is pulled to Upalim, and destroys part of that Omniplanet. None of the Derpfish went rage mode.